


in a theory of infinite universes

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Spoiler: Dan and Phil are cats.





	in a theory of infinite universes

The humans have brought a new kitten into the house. 

Phil's not really sure what to think of this at first. New things are scary to him sometimes, and this new thing might eat all of his food or take his treats. His treats! Those are Phil's treats! He's worked himself into an anxious frenzy over the threat to his delicious treats, circling around and around the still closed carrier in the middle of the floor. (It's Phil's carrier too, but Phil's fine with the new kitten having that. Carriers only mean going to get shots, and Phil hates shots, he hates them very much.) 

He only pauses now and then to sniff at the intruder, but every time he gets close the tiny scrappy thing inside hisses a terrified hiss. His humans coo nice things at it and Phil doesn't like that too much either, butting his head against their legs so they don't forget to give him the nice rubs. 

Then the humans open the door and Phil gets his first glimpse at the big, terrified brown eyes of the kitten inside and he forgets to be jealous. 

*

The kitten's name is Dan, because the humans are fond of ironic human names for pets, but Dan won't come near Phil. He won't come near the humans, either. The first time they open the carrier, he darts out and runs right under the sofa. 

Phil immediately runs after him, because instinct says chase the thing that moves - but also because he needs to tell Dan that it's alright! He needs to make friends with Dan, and maybe remind Dan who the treats belong to, but mostly make friends with him. 

Dan still hisses every time Phil comes close, and the humans pick Phil up and take him to a different room. 

*

It's distressing, really, that they don't let him near Dan for a while. Dan's fluffy wild fur looks matted in a way Phil just wants to groom into submission and he makes very sad noises when he's all alone. 

Eventually Phil's allowed back into the room with Dan. They say Dan's warming up to them, because Dan's used the litter box and he eats. He eats fast, though; fast in a different way than Phil does. Phil just gets so excited! 

Dan's not excited. Dan doesn't eat fast because the food is just that tasty. He eats fast in a way that radiates fear, and Phil can't imagine anything more terrible than being afraid while you're eating.

Phil claims his favorite sad spot, the spot he likes best when the humans are yelling at him for having broken something, and watches Dan from across the room. As soon as Dan's done eating, he runs back under the sofa. 

* 

Phil wakes from his seventh nap of the day. 

The humans are gone. They're off at whatever places they go when they're not here giving him pets. 

Dan's not gone, though. Dan's here and he's right in front of Phil. He jumps back when he realizes Phil's awake. 

Phil lets out a meow meant to convey to Dan that he doesn't need to be afraid. He blinks slowly and puts his head down on his paws. He keeps his tail at a friendly stance, straight up but not aggressive. 

Dan lets out a questioning meow. He's shaking, his entire tiny body vibrating. He's half grown, Phil thinks - legs too long and ears too big for his body. Phil can't remember being that size, but he knows he was already with his humans. He already had a safe and happy life where he gets to stare out the window at the things that pass by but nothing stalks him when he sleeps and it may not be on the time frame he wants but there will always be more food in the bowl. 

He stretches out on his side, blinking slowly again. No quick moves, just quiet and calm. 

Dan slinks forward. Phil's in the best sun spot, the one that just beckons him to lie and sleep in it.But he moves his body back a little to clear a patch of it for Dan, if Dan wants. 

* 

The sun patch is half gone when Phil opens his eyes again, but Dan's still curled up beside him. It takes a moment for Phil to register the faint sound he hears as a purr. It makes Phil feel a funny thing in his chest, something warm and protective. He curls in just barely closer and thinks, maybe Dan can have some of his treats. (Just a few.)

**Author's Note:**


End file.
